The Tenshi's Continue?
by Relina-Chan
Summary: This is something me and my friend, Leah Ka, wrote the day we were at my house. It's a KHR story. It will be about Lily, my friend's character, and Rise, my character. If you like it we will continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Rise looked up into the sky. Small white stars drifted down, and Rise exhaled and watched the little white cloud vaporise into thin air. Then he looked over at the decorated iron gate. "This place, huh?" He sighed and went over to the gate fishing out a key from his pocket and putting it into the lock. He carefully turned it and pressed down on the handle. Then he proceeded up the stone road and up to a pair of giant wood doors. He stopped a moment in front of the door before going inside.

_Lily sprinted down the stairs as the door to the entre opened. A boy with white hair and neon blue stripes walked in. 'Oh crap' Lily thought as she tried to stop. She had way too much speed on to stop in time. She was going to crash with the unknown boy. "Hey watch out!" she yelled._

Rise looked up at the stairs when he heard the yell. A girl with honey blond hair to her waist was going full speed down the stairs, in his direction. His eyes widened, and he quickly turned around opened the door and jumped out of the way. The girl, still at full speed, almost flew out the door and into something that now looked like a snow storm.

_Lily yelped as she flew through the door and collided with the ice cold. Snow covered the most of her upper body as she lay still for a second, completely shocked by the abrupt change of temperature. When she came to her senses again, she shot up and jumped inside again._

_Shivering she grabbed the door handle from the unknown boy and slammed the door shut. "Cold!" she stated._

Rise stared a bit at her, before turning and going the way he was directed by his letter, up the stairs. He turned right and went down the hall.

_Lily first noticed the boy was gone when he was almost out of her eyesight. She cursed before running after him. "Hey there, you boy! Where do you think you are going?" she shouted. While shouting she had almost caught up with him._

Rise closed his eyes a moment before stopping and turning to the girl. "This way, maybe?" He said quite annoyed. Then he noticed a brown haired boy coming running from around the corner. The boy's eyes widened before they narrowed and he sped up in their direction, unnoticed by the girl. When the boy almost were where they were when he jumped and tackled the girl. Rise quickly stepped aside when they collided with the floor.

_As Lily hit the floor her breath got slammed out of her. She gasped for air before looking at the brown haired boy. "Nate, get off me or I swear I will split the other of your eyebrows!" When the boy, known as Nate, didn't make any sign to move Lily growled. She shoved him of her and when she stood up, she made sure to hit him hard with her knee right in the middle of his face. Nate yelped in pain and curled up in a ball on the floor. Lily ignored him and while flipping her hair she turned to the unknown, white haired boy. "So, boy, who are you?"_

____________

_Italics-:_ By my friend Leah Ka

Ordinary-: Me

So, what do you think? Should we continue? The KHR characters will turn up later... Well please answer! And please R&R! :D

-R


	2. Chapter 2

Rise huffed annoyed,"none of your business!" The girl narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, and then she lifted her right index finger up in the air. "It is my business! I'm the official bodyguard to the Tenshi boss!" while talking the boy behind her had recovered. "No you're not" he deadpanned. He glared at her, "you're the _daughter_ of the official bodyguard." She glared back. "So?" Rise made a little cough to get their attention back. "I'm here to visit that boss. Care to show me the way?" Lily looked back at him and shot him an annoyed look. "That we can't do-"The Nate boy cut in. "This way." Then he walked past and down the hall. Rise turned around and followed. Lily standing back in astonishment, that they had dared do such a thing. "Tch!" she quickly followed.

Nate opened the door to the office and quietly stepped in. Rise followed, and Lily stepped in behind him and closed the door again. "Ahem" Nate coughed to get the attention from the people in the room. There were two men standing in front of a window talking, while looking out in the snow. They turned around at the sound. One of the men had black hair and the other had hair in the same colour as Lily. Lily stepped forward. "Dad, this guy wants to talk to the boss." She said waving an arm in Rise's general direction. "Ah!" the other man, the one with black hair made a noise of happiness and quickly went over to Rise sweeping him up and giving him a crushing hug. Then he took a step back and looked smiling at the panting boy. The two other kids stood staring. "What the hell was that for?" Rise said as soon as he caught his breath. "Can't a father hug his son?" Rise glared at him and mumbled something about suffocating. "WHAT? Son?! That- That boy is going to be the boss sometime?!" Lily blurted out looking over at her own dad. Her dad gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes. He is." "No way." They all looked over at Rise and he furrowed his brows. "I'm NOT going to become some weird mafia boss." His father sighed. "You're not going to yet. First I have a assignment for you." Rise stared at his father. "Assignment?" His father nodded and went over to the desk in the room. He found some papers and handed them to him. There was a photo of a boy, his age, and a few others, behind them there was a map and some information about a school in Japan. "What's this?" Rise looked confused up at his dad. The man smiled and said; "your assignment." He pointed to the first picture, "You're going to be the bodyguard of that guy. The other pictures are of his family. And" He pointed to the picture of a baby in a suit. "That's Reborn. Beware of him." Rise nodded and then gave a little smile looking at the picture of the first boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Bodyguard, huh?"

________

Well I just tried to make a little more story into it... Well tell me if you like it ^^

-R


End file.
